


Close My Eyes and Drift Away

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Dean and Cas want a happily ever after, but they'll start with breakfast.





	Close My Eyes and Drift Away

Dean was propping up the bar again, he’d been staying at the hotel for over a week now and although he could afford it he needed to start making plans. He had responsibilities elsewhere, and his family and friends, but here he had Cas and he made everything else fade like a watercolor exposed to sunlight. Maybe tomorrow he would think about it, or maybe Monday. Yeah Monday seemed like a plan, he didn’t want to muck up the weekend with hard decisions, anyway, Cas was smiling at him from the far end of the bar where he was serving some pretty girls. Dean didn’t feel any jealousy, why should he, all Cas’ attention was on him.

Dean drank some frou-frou cocktail, it was pretty good, gin and something fruity, he liked the cocktail umbrella, he was going to keep it as a memento. 

Cas wondered back down Dean’s end of the bar, it was close to closing time and Dean was wanted Cas to stay with him tonight and enjoy his sea view room. He didn’t want Cas to think it was a prelude to sex, even though Dean couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than a night of sweaty, athletic sex with Cas, but until he made his decision about the future he wasn’t going to rush into anything. This was too important, Cas was special and Dean knew that if he gave in then there was no way he could leave this place, or this wonderful man.

Dean hung out while Cas closed up then cleaned around the bar, then by a silent agreement they walked up to Dean’s room.

“This is nice,” Cas murmured as he wandered over to the window, sliding open the door and heading out onto the balcony. Dean joined him, the sea wasn’t particularly rough tonight, but they could still see the odd white horse and the flashing of ship lights far out to sea. 

“I love it here,” Dean mused. “I feel like I can breathe, for the first time ever.” It was true, it was as if someone had released a corset that had been permanently laced tight around Dean’s chest, he felt freer and happier than he had for years. 

Cas moved in behind him and snaked his arms around Dean resting his head onto Dean’s shoulder and insinuated his chin into the crook of Dean’s neck, it fits there perfectly.

It was cold even with the warmth of Cas at his back so reluctantly Dean suggested they go inside. There they stripped to their underwear and crept under the duvet. Dean was glad he hadn’t had to have _that_ conversation with Cas, they had just agreed, this was too important to both of them to cheapen it with sex. When they finally had sex Dean knew it would be making love and he could even think that without any irony. He loved Cas, screw anyone that said it was too soon, he wanted Cas and soon they would make love and enjoy the other's body. It would be worth the wait.

Dean fell asleep quickly in the warmth of Cas’ embrace. He wasn’t even embarrassed to discover that he was the little spoon; he liked it too much.

Sunday dawned and the pale grey light crept in across the hotel room floor. Dean awoke snuggled against Cas, which was now one of his favorite places. Cas snuffled against Dean’s hair, it was nothing short of adorable.

“Morning,” Cas grunted, his voice was grumbly and endearing and made strange things happen in Dean’s stomach.

“Morning Princess,” Dean replied and before he knew what was happening he’d been flipped and was staring up into Cas’ stormy eyes.

“You can be incredibly annoying Dean Winchester” Cas said and then kissed Dean soundly, morning breath be damned.

When they came up for air Dean whined, “But Cas you’re so pretty.” Cas growled; it was a sound Dean hoped to hear, again and again, it was so sexy.

They kissed for a while, soft kisses where their mouths barely met and deep, soul-leaching kisses that when they parted they were both breathless and hard, but neither of them tried to push for more. Although hands roamed they stayed in distinctly PG13 areas, it still felt so good.

They only stopped when Dean’s stomach gave a god almighty rumble and they parted giggling. 

“Passion killer,” Dean muttered and rubbed his belly with annoyance.

“Do you want to dress and go down to breakfast?” Cas asked.

Dean shook his head, “I don’t want to get dressed at all, well not yet. How about we push the boat out and order room service.”

That was how they ended up in fluffy, white robes having a picnic on the floor by the window. The window was closed because the day was cold and windy, however, they could look out over the pristine beach to the mad surfers and strangely several beautiful girls in bikinis. 

“Isn’t it a bit cold for that?” Dean motioned his hand in their direction.

“Instagrammers,” Cas said derisively. “It’s a wonder they don’t freeze to death.”

“I’d certainly rather be here with you, living my real life,” Dean admitted. “I don’t want this to end. I want to stay.” Although Dean had been feeling it for a while he hadn’t vocalized the words, now they were out there Dean suddenly felt cold and uncertain, not of his own wants but of Cas’”

Cas reached over and took his hand. “Dean I want that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 30day OTP challenge. Today's prompt was Lazy Sunday Morning.
> 
> Title from Lazy Sunday Afternoon by the Small Faces.
> 
> Thanks again for any comments and kudos, it always really makes my day.


End file.
